The goal of the proposed research is to investigate the mechanisms underlying the olfactory receptor processes of the primary chemoreceptor neurons of the mosquito as they relate to the host-seeking behavior of these insects. We will use the techniques of electrophysiology and analytical chemistry to identify and characterize the lactic acid/receptor process and its relationship to the mode of action of repellents.